Love Always Leads To Heart Break
by iluvinuyasha1000
Summary: It was once again time for InuYasha and Kagome to start their ‘I’m going home’ argument. It ended with a sit and both adults walking off mad in the direction of the hut. But it was one of those days when Kagome should of stayed in bed. Full summary inside
1. Prolog: I Love You and Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I…. do not own InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. The only thing I own is the plot of the story.

AN: I hope you like this. It just came to me after I drew this pic. It will be a sad story. A lot of heart break. There may be spelling and grammar errors, but I don't pay attention to that.

Summary: It was once again time for InuYasha and Kagome to start their 'I'm going home' argument. It ended with a sit and both adults walking off mad in the direction of the hut. But it was one of those days when Kagome should of stayed in bed. A tragic death happens in her family which results to never seeing the feudal era again. So she thought. When she comes back what horrible findings await her Can he come out of this alive? Or will someone else die for her to stay alive?

Pairings…. I ain't going to say because it gives it away.

Rating: M for possible future lemon and language.

Prolog Ages:

InuYasha: 17

Kagome: 17

Sango: 18

Miroku: 22

Kirara???

Shippo: 9 he really isn't in it that much

Prolog: I love You and Goodbyes.

KAGS POV

I looked up at the top of the Goshinboku, towards the heavens. The place where I first met him two years ago. Pinned to this tree for a crime he didn't comment. Our first meeting was not the best. Me telling him to 'sit' because he tried to kill me for this. The Shikon-No-Tama. Or at least whats left of it.

With out this I wouldn't have gone back trough time to the Sengoku period. Met great new people. Have my heart broken thousands of times. Or fall in love. I still couldn't belive that I fell in love with that arrogant hanyou. Yet he isn't that at all. He's sweet, caring, strong, handsome, smart, and funny. Yeah he can be a pain in the ass, but over the years he became more soft. Except for when I want to go home, back to 502 years into the future.

And that is how this all started. Me and InuYasha arguing once again about me going home. I really wish I would of listened to him. For once in my life I wish I never went home.

8888888 Flashback 888888888

"InuYasha! I'm going and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Keh! Like you could stop me!" He replied just as loud.

"Don't mess with me!"

"Why do you even need to go! You just came back two weeks ago!"

"Because a pig ate all the damn food!"

"I ain't a pig!"

"You're a pig who doesn't use proper English!"

"Who fucking cares about proper English cause I fucking don't!"

"Fine! I don't care. I'm just going!" I turned around and I stalked off towards the bone eaters well. I could hear him grumble under his breath as he tried to follow me.

"SIT!" I yelled. Even though I stalled him, it was not enough to give me time to get to my destination.

"Let go of me InuYasha!" I spoke when he grabbed my upper arm.

"If your going I'm going!" My eyes became wide in shock. I couldn't believe he was volunteering to go with me to my time.

"Why?" I asked as I turned around to face him.

"So you can come back tonight!"

"I don't care anymore. Do what you like." I yanked my arm out of his hand and stormed off to the well with an equally pissed hanyou following.

We both were silent as we jumped into the well. Neither talked and neither kept the other close to guard each other. When our feet landed on the dirt, indicating that we arrived safely, a feeling deep within my stomach stirred. Causing nauseating spasms to rack trough my body.

I felt weak. Dizziness, and weak limbs were only the half of it. I could barley keep hold of the ladder, but my stubbornness would not let me ask for help. I did mange. Though it toke me a few minutes. When I reached the top a pair of confused, amber eyes gazed upon me. I finally was the one to brake the long silence between us.

"What?" I asked calmly as I dusted off my skirt.

"It toke you like five fucking minutes to climb out of that damn thing!" He raised an eyebrow at me while he pointed towards the ancient well.

"Well sorry. Now I'm not that fast for yeah." I trough my noise in the air and was about to walk off when he grabbed my wrist.

I lost my balance as I turned around to face him and my face crashed into his chest as the rest of me crashed into the rest of him. He wrapped his arms around me. Pressing me closer to his masculine frame. I looked up at him. My cheeks filled with a crimson blush.

"Wh…what are you doing?" He moved his face closer to mine until the tip of his noise rested against mine.

"What's up your ass?" He asked in a whisper.

My face was still red. But not from embarrassment. Now it was pure anger and hatred. My blood boiled as it slide trough my veins. And my eyes reflected flames from hell. I could tell InuYasha saw my anger as he unwrapped himself from me and backed away. I tried to calm myself down, but it was impossible.

'I can't believe I thought he was going to kiss me! Kami, I'm such a baka! Why do I do this to myself!' I thought as I walked closer to him.

"Ka…Kagome what are you doing?" He stuttered as he backed into a wall.

His golden eyes grew wide as I stepped not even millimeters away. I could feel the heat emanating off of his body to mix with my body heat. I figured I had enough. My heart was broken to many times. I needed to know just how he felt. So I slammed my smooth lips against his rough ones.

His eyes grew wide. I could feel his breath hitch in his throat. After a few more minutes when I didn't receive I released his lips. I looked up at him with sad eyes. I slowly backed away. My feelings of uneasiness and nausea returning. I grew scared.

'Damn it why did I have to do that. Now…now I don't want to think what…'

I couldn't finish my train of thought as he crashed my body to his while his lips found mine. It was my turn to be in shock. But at least mine only lasted for a few seconds. Once my mind processed what he was doing I responded. Wrapping my arms around his neck making the kiss deeper.

I jumped and let out a little yelp when I felt his tongue craze my bottom lip. I gave him just the opportunity. Which he toke. By roaming his tongue in my mouth. I gathered the courage to dart my tongue into his mouth as well. I allowed it to craze his fangs and wrestle his tongue.

Our simple kiss became filled with passion, lust, urgency, want, and what I thought was love. We had to pull apart after awhile for some much needed air. Once we did, I blushed. Tuning my face into a rip tomato. He let out a little laugh, which shocked me as hell since he's not known to laugh.

"Why so shy Kags. You kissed me a little while ago." He smirked, causing a tip of his fang to poke out.

I was about to blush deeper, if that was even possible, when I realized he was right. I started this.

"Yes InuYasha I started it. And now I'll finish it." I moved in closer and when our lips almost touched I punched him on the top of his head between his dog-ears. He winched in pain as I took off in a sprint out the Well house doors.

"You wench! Get back here!" In a second flat he was right beside me.

We stopped when we reached the door. His eyes pierced daggers at me while his arm shot up to block me from going in my house.

"Now what?" I rolled my eyes as I tried to step past him. He still would not allow me to enter my own home. I crossed my arms just bellow my breasts.

"Why did you hit me?" His voice was calm and it was scaring the shit out of me. I looked at him and pushed his arm. I looked over my shoulder, as I walked into the house, with a huge smile on my face.

"Pay backs a bitch." I blew him a kiss and walked in the direction of the fresh aroma of backing bread.

He followed me mumbling under his breath about women being idiots, or something like that. I didn't really pay that much attention. We walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table side by side. Thigh touching thigh.

"Hey mom. I'm back! And I brought InuYasha with me." My mother turned around and gave us a small, sad smile.

"Mom what's wrong? I asked. That panicky feeling coming back. InuYasha sniffed the air. I could tell he smelt something wrong with her cause he covered my hand, which was resting on my leg, with his hand. She didn't respond until she sat down across from us.

"Kagome?"

"Mom please just tell me what's wrong."

"Your grandfather passed away about two weeks ago." Tears came to her eyes, but she would not let them fall.

I on the other hand couldn't stop them. They came. Pouring from my eyes like a geyser that hasn't erupted for years. InuYasha wrapped his arms around my shacking form. I guess my mother couldn't stand to see me cry. Cause she started to cry as well.

When we both gathered up are wits we wiped the tears away to continue are so called conversation. And to my surprise InuYasha kept his arms around me. I guess what mainly shocked my mother and I was him moving his chair in the back of mine. While wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

In my ear I could her a soft growling noise come from him. Yet it did not alarm me. It more like soothed my soul at the least. I leaned my head back against his shoulder. Giving him a half hearted smile, I tried to tell him I was ok. But he didn't seem to belive cause he wrapped his arms tighter around me. So I wrapped my arms around his while looking at my mother who was ready to shed tears all over again.

"Now what's wrong mama?" I ask that and InuYasha's growling noise became louder in my ear.

888888 End Flashback 8888888

What happen next that day was what lead me to where I stand. At the base of the Goshinboku. Tears stinging my eyes. I run my hand over the smooth bark where he was pinned for fifty years.

Now both of us seventeen years old. It was that same day, three days ago, when we confessed are feelings for each other. But now…now I wish I never did as it broke my heart more as I know I will most likely never see him again.

INU'S POV

My feet stood firmly in place at the base of the Goshinboku tree. Where I fist met her. I remembered our little fight before we went to her time. I couldn't help to chuckle. We always seemed to do that. Now that I think of it.

I was so much in love with her I never wanted to let her go. And still I have to. I will never see Kagome again. I knew something was wrong three days ago cause I could smell it coming off her mother in strong whiffs, but even what she said , and the smell she created, still shocked me. If I wasn't trying to comfort Kagome I swear I could of died then and there in a blink of an eye.

888888888 Flash Back 888888888

"Kagome I'm sorry, but we have to move dear." Her mother said as tears strolled down her cheeks.

Kagome's and my eyes grew wide. I never thought of ever losing her. I couldn't. I loved her. I could feel Kagome tense under my arms as I held on to her. Then her body started to shake. I tried to calm her, but she wouldn't allow it.

She pushed me aside and ran. Her mother was hurt. And looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Please InuYasha. Talk to my daughter." I nodded my head and went after her.

I Found her curled up in a tight ball. Her body pressed close to the corners wall in the well house. Her cries were unbearable and they broke my heart. I went up to her and knelt down in front of her. Placing one of my clawed hands on her knee.

She looked up at me. Her eyes all red and swollen. Then she flung herself on to me. Hugging me to the extent where I couldn't breath. I wrapped my arms around her and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I want to stay with you!" She cried.

"I wish you could, but you belong here…"

"NO! I belong with you!" I pushed her away just enough to see her face. I placed my finger under her chin and lifted it up so she looked at me.

"Kagome…" I placed a kiss on her lips before I stood up. I pulled her up with me. " You can't stay with me… I wish you could but if you did you could never come back here."

"I don't want to! I don't care if I never come back! I only want to be with you!"

"I'm not taking you away from your family. You need them more than me!" I headed towards the well. "I love you Kagome and I won't ever for get you. I'll tell the others to."

"InuYasha don't! You can't do this! You can't say you love me and leave me!"

"Why not? It's for the better!"

"Because… I LOVE YOU TOO!" She ran to me and kissed me deeply.

I wanted to kiss her back, but I knew if I would it would be even more difficult to let go. So I pushed her away and jumped into the well. Without a glance back up at the girl I loved and would never see again. When I reached the other side I jumped out and ran.

Didn't know where. And didn't really care. All I knew is that I had to get away. And I did. I found myself stop at the cave I lived in as a child. I walked in a noticed everything was the same. I sat down against a cave wall and closed my eyes. I felt like crawling under a rock and never coming out.

I stayed there for two days. Didn't eat or sleep. Just sat and thought. I guess that wasn't the best idea. Because no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get her off my mind. The way her scent made me get all nervous in side. Her eyes and how they held such emotion in them. Her laugh. How I loved her laugh.

No matter what mood she was in she could always put on a smile. I some times wondered how she stayed sane traveling with me. I may not like to admit it, but I know I acted like a jerk a lot. And it was the third day that I left the cave.

The third day. The day when she leaves to go Kami knows where. I remember going to tell the others, but when I got there they all were in depressed moods. I even had Shippo running to me crying. That's when I knew. I realized, she came here and told them.

A crying Sango walked up to me handed me the glass jar of the jewel fragments. I looked at her and she gave me slight smile.

"She'll be back. I know. Woman intuition." Then she cried harder and walked into Kaede's hut.

I looked over at Miroku and he gave me a sad smile. I lost it right there. "Why does everyone feel sorry for me! I Ain't the one moving!" I ran once again to get away.

But this time I didn't run far. I ran to the only place I knew I could say good bye. To the Goshinboku.

8888888888 End Flashback 888888888888

So here I am at the tree where we first met. And where we say goodbye. I looked up at the sky. It was clear and in a joyful mood. If only I could feel like that. I look at the jewel shards and see them shimmer when the sun hit them.

A small smile came to my lips. I realized now what I wanted. A wish I thought I would never want. Never be able to have. All I want is to be with the one girl who set me free and showed me the way. The one girl who I was saying goodbye to.

KAGS POV

I let my tears fall as I saw the moving van pull out of the driveway. I knew that we must be leaving soon. Yet I could not get my feet to move. I jumped a little, but did not turn around, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Kagome?" It was my mother. I held a grudge against her. And yet I know it was not her fault. It wasn't even gramps fault. Still would not talk to her.

For a matter of fact I would not talk to any one. I shut down. Stayed in my room. Never ate. Didn't even sleep. The only time I came out was to use the bathroom. I over heard my mother talking to Sota that she was worried about me. I hated what I was doing to her, but I could not stop.

I finally hear InuYasha tell me that he loves me and I have to move. Never to she him again. My first and as far as I'm concern, last love. I would not ever fall again. My heart will always belong to the hanyou on the other side of the well.

I felt my mother remove her hand from my shoulder. I also heard her chock back a sob. I turned around, but she was already walking away. I couldn't do it. Not anymore. It was not right for me to do this. To make her feel worse. It had to stop. And now was better then nothing.

"Mama?" I said in a whisper loud enough for her to hear. She turned around and looked at me. Our eyes locking into each others. Both of us were sad. Depressed.

I let my tears fall more openly now as I ran into her arms. "MAMA!" I cried. The tears came harder as I would picture his face. She stroked my hair as I felt her body shack for crying. Then I heard her. Such a soft voice. So low If I wasn't right next to her I would never heard anything.

"I will get us back." I nodded my head and we walked to the car.

My brother and the cat were already in. I hopped in back seat. Wanting to be closer to the tree as we left. Once my mother started the car and drove. I turned around. Crying as the tree of ages grew smaller and smaller until there was nothing left for my view.

I turned around and laid my head against the glass window. I starred at the cars passing by. We were only moving nine miles away, but to me it was more like across the country. I couldn't even spend a day away from InuYasha. Always wanting to go back, but never did. So how could I stay away for ever.

I wiped my eyes as more tears fell. I looked up and starred at the sun.

'InuYasha…I'll be back. I love you so much.' That was the last thought I had for I cried myself to sleep on the way to my new home. If I could even call it that.


	2. AN

AN: Hey everyone. I'm not going to be able to right anymore of the story cause i'm getting ready for a friend to come over. Once she's gone i promise i will get working really hard and get the next chapter up soon. My goal is to start writing it Monday and have it up by Wednesday. Thursday at the least. And i'm going to have to say thanks to all you out there who have been commenting and adding my fics to your favorites. It means so much to me. Thanks .

iluvinuyasha1000


End file.
